


At The End Of The Day

by PinkEasterEggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN"T SEEN ENDGAME OR IT WILL SPOIL ITThis was just my coping method for watching that film.





	At The End Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> LAST CHANCE TO AVOID SPOILERS!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Tony didn't die at the end of the battle and he finally gets his proper reunion with Peter.

They went back to Tony and Pepper’s Lake House once the battle was done and over. The Wakandans had returned home, with King T’Challa bidding farewell to his friends before stepping through the portal Dr Strange had set up, with Shuri, his mother and Okoye following behind. 

The Guardians were the next to go, throwing quips and jokes around as they boarded their ship. In the last moment, Thor had decided to join them, leaving the fate of his people into the hands of the New Queen Valkryie. The rest of the Avengers had waved them off, watching as their ship headed towards the stars with the promise of a reunion on the horizon. 

Dr Strange had decided to return back to the sanctuary only a short while later, Wong following him as the sorcerer gave Tony a short nod and the smallest hint of a smile. Out of the 14,000,605 alternate realities, they’d made it. They were the 1 that survived. 

It was only a few hours after Strange left that the rest of the Avengers gathered outside, collecting flowers from around the garden to lay down under a tree. They didn’t have a body to bury for Natasha but they had the memories and love they felt for her, which almost seemed enough as they stood beside each other in silence. They thought of the friend they’d lost. The woman who had sacrificed her life for the world and for them to succeed. 

They’d won and it had been for her.

Once all the tears had dried and the eulogy’s had been painstakingly stumbled over with emotion snatching their voices, Steve and Bruce had headed off to return the stones. Bucky and Sam had followed, looks of worry etched on their faces as they stood beside Banner’s machine, waiting for the man to return. 

Only he didn’t.

Instead, an elderly man spoke wise words as he passed on a torch to a friend. There was no trace of fear in his eyes as he returned his gaze back to the lake, complete trust in those around him.

It wasn’t until the sky was dark out and the rest of the Avengers had dispersed that Tony finally introduced his daughter to the tired but excited Peter Parker. Morgan recognised him from her father’s picture and stories immediately, a large smile blooming on her face as she’d jumped straight into his arms for a hug. 

Peter had felt tears slide out of his eyes as he held the little girl, feeling as if the most important thing was clutched in his arms in that moment. When he phoned May later that night, crying down the line at her voice and promising to come back as soon as possible, he told her how perfect Morgan was. He told May how proud he was to be in such an adorable, witty young girl’s life. 

“I think the feeling is mutual,” Tony had spoken up once Peter had put down the phone, wiping his eyes. The man was leaning against the doorframe with an unreadable expression and something happy in his eyes. His arm was still in a sling, the horrible burns from the gauntlet just about visible as he stood in the dull light of the lamp.

“Mr Stark, why you up?” Peter had sniffled, trying to mask his emotions. “It’s late.”

“I know kiddo,” Tony had just smiled slightly, looking down for the briefest of moments before looking into Peter’s eyes with a seriousness that the teenager was sure he’d never seen before. “I missed you so much when you were gone Peter.”

Peter bit his lip. To him it hadn’t felt that long but to Mr Stark it had been 5 years. 5 years of replaying Peter turning to dust in his head. The sense of guilt felt overwhelming. “I’m sorr—“

“No,” Tony had almost said harshly, stepping forward to put his good hand in Peter’s hair. “You have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I knew you’d do it,” Peter had smiled slightly looking up at his mentor. “I knew you’d bring us back.”

Pain flashed over Tony’s face for a second and his hand fell out of Peter’s hair. “I almost didn’t. I wasn’t even willing to try at one point.”

“I understand that, you have a family now. It couldn’t have been easy to leave them.” Peter understood, Mr Stark was a dad now. He had little Morgan who looked at him like he hung the stars (the same way Peter had looked at him when he’d been a little boy, watching the tv as Iron Man came on the news) and he had a wife to love and support. Peter felt pleased that in the 5 years of pain the snap had caused, Mr Stark had been able to find peace. To have a family.

“No Pete,” Tony shook his head as he pulled Peter into another hug. This one was less desperate than the one on the battlefield; it was less about reunions and more about comfort. Peter wrapped his arms around Mr Stark’s torso, breathing in the scent of home. 

“I had a family before all of this,” Tony cleared up. “With Pepper and Rhodey and Happy,” he gently pressed his lips to Peter’s temple, willing the tears to go away. 5 years of pent up self-hatred and grief for the teenager in his arms seemed to break away when all the danger was gone and his kid was standing there, whole. 

“And you.”

Peter’s arms grew tighter around the man, pressing his cheek into his chest as the tears began to swell up. “You’re my family too, Mr Stark,” he whispered, voice so low that Tony almost didn’t hear him.

They held each other for what felt like hours, just craving the other’s comfort as the adrenaline for the recent events crashed. Between the snap being reversed, Thanos’ army invading and Tony almost dying, they were both content to just stay there in each other’s arms.

“I’m so glad Morgan has you as her older brother,” Tony mumbled, cheek on the top of Peter’s head, trying to dispel all the horrible memories of Peter turning to dust out of his mind. That was in the past now . . . he has the entire future to hug Peter again.

“I’m glad we both have you as our Dad,” Peter replied, his small but proud voice being the final factor that opened the floodgates. Hot tears rolled down Tony’s cheeks as he got to live the moment he’d lost hope in ever happening. Each time he’d dreamt of this moment for the past 5 years, he’d wake up in a cold sweat beside Pepper. He squeezed Peter tighter, reassuring himself that this was real.

They’d won and Peter was back. It felt like a miracle.

“I love you 3,000 kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> how many times did u cry during endgame?? 
> 
> also HOW DARE the russo brothers for killing Tony like WTF thats not okay


End file.
